Suzaku Learns
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: AU! Suzaku is a nice Christian boy that finds love in the summer. ONE-SHOT!


**MY SECOND CODE GEASS STORY!**

Suzaku Kururugi was born in Tokyo, Japan. He lost his parents when he was a baby and was adopted by devout Christians in Newport Beach, California. A senior in high school, he had never seen porn, an R-rated movie, or even a picture of a naked woman—except that time in the school library when he had opened an art history book and saw a Renaissance painting of a well-fed woman laying nude on a couch. He stared at that picture for a few seconds and felt something happening to his penis. He reached down and touched it through his jeans—it was getting big, and hard. He immediately shut the book.

Lustful thoughts for anyone other than your wife are wrong. That's what his pastor told him, and he believed it. Suzaku wanted to be a good Christian. He wanted to remain pure until marriage. He didn't tell anyone, but he wanted to get married as soon as possible. He was an eighteen-year old guy and he was having a lot of lustful thoughts. He was afraid if he didn't get married soon he might "fall", like Adam in the Garden of Eden.

Suzaku woke up every morning to find that his penis was so hard it hurt. (Penis, by the way, was the only word Suzaku knew for what he had. Dick, cock, and other terms were unknown to him because his only friends were good Christians who never used such words.) His penis was also much bigger than a normal man's would ever get, but Suzaku didn't know that yet.

Suzaku had no idea he had a large penis because he had nothing to compare it to and no information on the subject. He had never seen another guy's penis. He had never watched lewd movies or read lewd literature. In fact, he had never even thought about penis size or had any idea that having a big one was considered by many to be a good thing.

All Suzaku knew was that when he woke up in the morning and his penis was hard, he thought about putting his penis inside a woman's vagina. (Yes, vagina was the word he used.) He knew that a man puts his penis in the vagina. After that, he believed that a man does a rocking motion until he spills his seed. (Again, seed was the only term he knew for that particular biological substance.) He surmised the part about the rocking motion from hearing his parents bed creak. The part about spilling the seed was taught to him at Sunday School, when they gave him their version of Sex Ed, which consisted of learning and discussing the Bible passages that pertained to how a man should behave sexually. Basically, he knew that Sodomy and Adultery were bad. Beyond that, he knew nothing about the act of sex—except that he wanted it.

Suzaku never masturbated. He knew it was wrong because that's what he was told. He wasn't entirely sure what masturbation was until one morning when his penis was hard and he touched it. He was fascinated that it could get so hard. He rubbed his hand up and down the shaft, thinking it felt like a smooth baseball bat with a little bit of a spongy give. He kept stroking it. He moaned. It felt really good. He kept this up for about a minute until a thought popped in his head: "Pleasuring yourself is a sin." It was a sentence he had heard many times at Sunday School. Immediately he removed his hand. He never tried to masturbate again.

Suzaku dreamed of finding himself a wife. He was eighteen. He could legally get married under California law. His family encouraged him to get married as soon as he found a good Christian girl. They had no thought of him waiting until he finished college or until he had started a career. These worldly considerations that consumed so many in modern America did not matter to Suzaku's family. All that mattered was living a good Christian life, a Godly life, so that one might find one's place in Heavenly Father's Eternal Kingdom. Getting married quickly and having babies was what it came down to. Going to college was acceptable, as long as it was a Christian college. Having a good career was acceptable too, but only because you were providing for your family. In addition Suzaku was also highly interested in his Japanese heritage. He had long gone by Suzaku Evans but he changed it to Kururugi when he found out his birth name on a mission trip to Tokyo. He loved everything about the land of the rising sun: from anime, sushi, samurai, cherry trees, and even his native religion Shinto. He was told by his parents it was an affront to God to consider anything non-Christian. Yet Suzaku continued to read about Japan and he found the most interesting things: such as the Japanese high tolerance of sex.

Suzaku was halfway through his senior year of high school, and he was looking for a wife. He had one of the highest grades and test scores in school so getting into an amazing university was going to be a no brainer for him. Suzaku had short curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was extremely handsome. He was tall, tan, strong and lean. He didn't play sports—his parents wouldn't let him because too many unholy things happened around high school athletes. But he had the body of a jock and the girls at his school noticed him. However, he was only interested in good Christian girls and there weren't a lot to go around. He lived in California so finding one was going to be difficult. At his high school Bible Study group, there were only twelve girls his age, and none of them were hot.

Suzaku didn't use the word hot to describe members of the female sex, but that's what he was looking for. A hot girl. He also wanted a genuine connection with her. He wanted the whole package when it came to the woman he would spend his life with. Deep down, Suzaku was a romantic, though he didn't realize it. He wanted true love.

And he wanted to put his penis in a vagina, rock back and forth, and spill his seed. He wanted it badly.

Then came the most important moment of Suzaku's life up to that point. It was Monday, January 7. The first day back from Winter Break. Half way through his last year of high school. 8:45am. First period. Economics. Suzaku was sitting at his desk, politely listening to his teacher, Mr. Stuttgart, explaining how they would be studying macro-economics for the rest of the school year. Suzaku was wishing the school year had already ended. He stared at the wall, bored.

Then the classroom door opened. Shirley walked in. That was the moment Suzaku fell in love.

He saw a girl walk through the door. No, she was a woman, Suzaku thought. To him, the word "girl" was inadequate for this heavenly beauty. Her eyes were like emeralds, accentuated by long eyelashes. Her lips, small and ripe. Her hair, shimmering orange. And her body—now Suzaku truly knew what lust was. Her large, perky breasts pushed her t-shirt out. Her body was slim, her waist was narrow, and her hips flared out in just the right proportion, creating an angled sway every step she took.

"Hello!" said Mr. Stuttgart, a bit too friendly. Shirley had that effect on her male teachers as well as her male peers. All the guys sat up straight and stared at her.

Shirley gave Mr. Stuttgart a piece of paper. "Hi, I'm Shirley Fenette, a new student."

"Well, great!" said Mr. Stuttgart. "Where are you from?" A bit of an odd question for Mr. Stuttgart to be asking in front of the whole class, Suzaku thought. Maybe Mr. Stuttgart is feeling the same way I am, Suzaku thought. He's married. That's wrong.

"My family just moved here from Arkansas," Shirley replied with a big, warm smile on her face. She was incredibly friendly, Suzaku thought. Maybe she's a Christian, too!

"Well, welcome to California!" replied Mr. Stuttgart. He looked around the room. "There's an empty seat over there by Suzaku. Go ahead and have a seat."

Suzaku froze as Shirley walked over to him. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't think. Her beauty overwhelmed him. She sat down and looked him right in the eyes with that warm smile. "Hi Suzaku. I'm Shirley." As Suzaku looked into her eyes for the first time, he knew he wanted to marry her. He also felt his penis getting big. Thank God he was sitting down.

Shirley quickly became the talk of the school. She was smoking hot. One of the hottest girls in the school with the highest grades. But she didn't hang out with all the popular kids for two reasons: she was shy and two she was a nerd. Her family had moved to California for one reason: to get away from the conservative and religious piety that is the Bible Belt. She and her parents were atheist and proud of it. So moving to California was like the only option for them. Growing up in a small town in Arkansas, she pretty much felt like a social pariah.

When Shirley first told this to Suzaku, he was scared. Scared because she was atheist and his parents said that atheist are the Devil's minions, so he couldn't marry her. But he was really interested in the fact that she was a huge anime and manga and J-nerd fan. She showed him her keychains full of otome characters and _Soul Eater_ tote bag

Soon after arriving at her new school, Shirley asked Suzaku to lunch. She told Suzaku all about herself.

"So you're an atheist?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes Suzaku! I am" Shirley exclaimed, putting her hand on Suzaku's and looking into his eyes. Suzaku felt uncomfortable when she touched him, but in a good way. "I think God is an imaginary friend. And we think it's unscientific to believe in a higher power. But I'm really interested in Japan. I've been to Japan before and my whole room is like otaku central. I can name you any anime from any genre! In fact I even were kimonos causally!" she said.

"Really?" Suzaku was half excited and half disappointed. She didn't believe in God. That means he can't marry her religiously but her interested and knowledge of Japanese culture had intrigued him. Going on and on Suzaku heard every word. She also talked about the Shinto faith which really interested Suzaku. He thought that he didn't care that she was atheist he loves her and plans to marry her!

Suaku and Shirley kept dating. In fact, they spent every moment they could together. After one month, they were holding hands in school. After two months, Suzaku asked Shirley to marry him. She said yes. After Shirley said yes, Suzaku had to convince his parents that just because she's an atheist that doesn't mean she's inhuman. This took a while, but eventually they came around. It was even harder for Shirley's parents to accept it as they thought Suzaku's family where a bunch of Bible-thumping rednecks. Suzaku and Shirley's families decided on a Fourth of July wedding, after the the two had graduated high school.

Suzaku didn't want to wait that long. His erections were growing more frequent, especially when Shirley held his hand. This would create problems when they were walking together. He'd often have to make up some weird excuse to sit down. He needed relief soon. But he couldn't defy his family, so he would just have to wait a few more months.

Finally the day came. Their wedding day. It was going to be a beautiful ceremony. They had set up an altar near a cliff, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It was a warm, sunny day, and they would get married with a majestic view of the ocean behind them. The drive to the location was on a windy, two-lane stretch of Highway 1. On one side of the highway were steep hills. On the other side was a guard rail, then a cliff that dropped down to the ocean.

Suzaku and Shirley rode to the ceremony in separate cars, honoring the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other on the wedding day before the actual ceremony. Suzaku and his family arrived at the wedding location first. Many of the guests had already arrived. They waited, enjoying the beautiful view and fresh ocean air. Then the sky began to darken and storm clouds formed in the sky. Out of nowhere it began hailing ferociously.

Suzaku, his family, and the guests ran to their cars for shelter. After ten minutes, the hail stopped and the sky cleared.

"That was weird," remarked Suzaku's dad. "I've never seen hail in July."

"Yeah, that was crazy," muttered Suzaku. He was wondering where Shirley was. It was time to start the ceremony and her car still hadn't arrived. "Where's Shirley?"

"I'll call her, Suzaku," replied Suzaku's mom. She looked at her cell phone. "I don't have service out here."

Now Suzaku was worried. He looked at his phone. No service either. "I'm gonna drive back down the highway until I get service," he told his parents.

Suzaku drove slowly along the windy highway. The road still had hail on it. With the hail and the sharp turns, he kept his speed below 20. This is really dangerous, thought Suzaku, looking out at the cliff. He checked his phone. Still no bars.

He took a sharp turn around a hill and slammed on his breaks. He was shocked by what he saw. Tread marks on the road and the guard rail was broken. He got out of his car, walked over to the edge of the cliff and peered over. Nothing but water down below. He didn't need to be told what happened next.

Shirley and her family never showed up for the wedding that day. Coast Guard divers found the car under twenty feet of water. It took all night to recover the bodies.

Except for the funeral, Suzaku didn't leave his house for three months. He barely left his room. His mother tried to asked him to church the first two weeks but Suzaku refused to go. His pastor came to visit him, to offer him solace. Suzaku listened to the words of his pastor, but he felt nothing. He was numb.

His mom sat beside his bed. "If you won't go to church, at least read. It will help you." His mom placed the Bible next to him on the bed. He picked it up and threw it across the room.

His mother was speechless. He had never acted liked this. He was such a good boy his whole life. Never angry. Never depressed. Now he barely left his room, and he had disrespected the Holy Book. But she understood. He had gone through a horrible tragedy. She left his room and shut the door. He tried to read one of Shirley's numerous mangas but it still felt pain. In fact, dare he say it: he was ashamed to be Japanese, something he never do. In his room, full of images of Japan, anime posters, and video games, he thought all of it was trash. He tried to watch some anime to cheer him up but it didn't. Then again maybe _Danganronpa: the Animation_ wasn't the best choice for someone who just lost another person close to them. Next he tried to play video games. He only owned Japanese video games. Yet the sleek graphics of _Tales_ and _Fire Emblem_ weren't helping either. He decided to just lay in his bed and say a personal prayer in Japanese:

Kamisama, itami o keshite kudasai. Shite kudasai. (God, please make the pain go away. Please.).

Suzaku was so downtrotted that he might just consider abandoning Christianity and converting to either atheism or Shinto. He might even just move to Japan to be closer with this roots.

Also on some days he might consider joining Shirley in heaven. He had purchase several Japanese swords but never used to them. He often tried to remember that Shirley would be incredibly upset if he even considers suicide. That's how bad he was hurting.

One Sunday morning, while his family was at church, Suzaku looked out the window. One of the family cars was still in the driveway.

He drove up Highway 1, heading to the spot where Shirley and her family had gone over the cliff. He sped up. He imagined his car going over at the same spot. He imagined what it would actually look and feel like. The car flying through the air. Seeing only sky, then the ocean. Sinking in the water. For a moment, the thought seemed beautiful. Peaceful.

As he approached the spot, he slowed down. The Ferrari behind him honked. He looked at the guardrail and sky beyond it. Then he drove past.

Suzaku took the first exit he saw. He ended up at a beach he had never been to. It was deserted. He was wearing plaid pajama pants, a t-shirt, and sandals. When he got to the beach, he took off his t-shirt and sandals and walked onto the sand. He walked into the water. The cool water felt refreshing on his lower body, and the sun warmed his chest. For the first time since Shirley's death, he felt an inkling of happiness.

He walked up the beach. His pajama pants were soaked so he rolled them up. He kept walking for a mile or two until he saw someone sitting on the beach. As he got closer he could see it was a young woman in a yellow bikini. She had blonde hair and slighty tan skin. For a split second he thought it was Shirley, but then he realized that this girl was curvier than Shirley.

His first instinct was to keep walking. The old Suzaku, the Suzaku before Shirley's death, would have walked away if he saw a woman in a bikini. Temptation. But the new Suzaku was acting differently. He wanted to look at her.

He glanced in her direction, then looked away quickly, unsure of himself.

"Hi," she called out to him. She looked friendly, but she didn't smile. She was smoking, something Suzaku stayed away from.

"Hi," said Suzaku.

"I like your pajamas." She smiled a little.

"Thanks. I wasn't really planning on coming to the beach."

"Want a smoke?" She held it out for him.

"I don't smoke."

"Oh, OK." Suzaku stood there awkwardly. "You wanna sit down?" she asked. He sat down next to her, looking at her cigarette. It didn't look like a normal cigarette to him. It was thicker, and brown. Bigger than a cigarette but smaller than a cigar. And the smoke didn't smell like the cigarette smoke he had smelled before.

"What kind of cigarette is that?"

The girl laughed loudly. "Cigarette?" She kept laughing. "Are you serious?" Then she stopped laughing and smiled at him sweetly. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot and he wondered why. "You don't know what this is?"

"No."

"It's a blunt." Suzaku still looked confused. She couldn't believe it. "Marijuana."

"Oh, marijuana." Suzaku knew what that was. By reputation only. He knew it was bad.

"You sure don't want to try?" she looked into his eyes. She was kinda beautiful, he thought. Even more beautiful than Shirley. But still. Something in him was responding to her. He liked how relaxed she was.

He looked out at the sun, the ocean. The thought came into his mind, It's all so beautiful. He felt something in his chest. He felt like a weight was being lifted from his heart. The pain he felt was being lifted off him.

He looked back at the girl he just met. The sun was shining on her face and on warm body. In that moment she looked radiantly beautiful to him. Suddenly, everything felt perfect. The sand, the water, the sun, the sky, this girl whose name he didn't even know—it all felt perfect.

"OK," he smiled and took the blunt. He sucked in deeply and started coughing. He coughed so bad he almost puked, spit dripping out of his mouth onto the sand. The girl laughed and rubbed his back. Her hand was warm and it felt good. She took the blunt from him so he wouldn't drop it while coughing, and in doing so one of her bikini-covered breasts pressed against his arm.

He had never felt anything so nice, that softness pressing against him.

He stared at her breasts and she noticed. She didn't mind. She liked this guy. He seemed very sweet. And strange. And hot. Shirley had huge, firm breasts, and she knew the effect they had on guys. She liked that they were having an effect on this guy.

"I'm Milly Ashford." She handed him a water bottle.

"Suzaku." He took a big swig of water. She put the blunt in his mouth for him and he inhaled deeply. This time he held it in and didn't cough.

They lay back on Milly's towel and talked about what led them to that particular place on that particular day. As they finished the blunt together, Suzaku spilled his heart out, telling Milly all about Shirley's death and how depressed he had felt.

Milly told him how she had gotten in a fight with her parents about getting a D.U.I. and how she had stormed out of the Ashford mansion, gotten in her car, and driven south until she ended up at this beach. Milly was 18 and one of the richest girls in California. Just out of high school, like Suzaku. She was going to Stanford in the fall, also like Suzaku. She was a hard partier but she also studied her ass off. As a result she was salutatorian of her class with some of the highest SAT and ACT scores in the county.

As they lay talking and smoking, Suzaku looked over at Milly's body. She was short. Her breasts extremely large, much bigger than Shirley's. She was curvy and had an sexy hourglass figure. She had thin hips and and thin thighs. In short she had the figure of a supermodel. In between her thighs was a mound of flesh just barely covered by her yellow bikini bottom. Suzaku stared at this part of her body and noticed that there was an indentation in the middle where the fabric of the bikini bottom went in. This was first time Suzaku ever saw a camel toe. This was the closest Suzaku had every gotten to seeing a woman's vagina, and he was getting turned on.

Suzaku was a little surprised that he was turned on. He thought he liked skinny girls, mostly because he liked Shirley. But looking at Milly with her massive breasts and thick thighs, he felt a stirring in his loins.

Milly noticed he was looking—he wasn't very subtle about it. She was used to men ogling at her. She was 5'9 (same as Suzaku)", with massive 36EE breasts, a 24" waist, and 42" hips. She had a bubble butt that protruded behind her. She worked out five days a week to keep everything tight. She had flawless skin, shoulder length shinny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a face that only be described as radiant. Most guys at her high school wanted to fuck her, and she has gotten most of them due to her reputation.

Milly looked at Suzaku and saw, to her surprise, that he was erect. At least, she thought he was erect, but she had trouble believing it because it was so long. It was sticking up along the leg of his pajama pants, almost reaching his knee.

"Holy shit!" she said, staring at the tent in Suzaku's pants. "What are you packing?"

Suzaku looked at Milly, confused. Then he looked down and saw what she was staring at. He was immediately embarrassed "Oh my God! I'm sorry!" He frantically pulled his legs up and turned away from her, trying to hide his member. "I...uh...I'm gonna go...sorry!" He started to get up to walk away, but Milly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Don't go. It's OK." She looked in his eyes and smiled. "Why are you running away? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, Jesus, most guys would be proud if they had what you got."

Suzaku looked at her, blankly. He was not following her meaning. "But I...my penis...it got hard...What do you mean, 'Show off what I got'?"

Once again Milly was shocked by the ignorance of this young man. Did he seriously not know that he had what appeared to be a huge dick? How could he not know?

"I just meant, you shouldn't be embarrassed because you got an erection," she told him. "It's only natural."

Suzaku felt better. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You are a woman...a very...pretty woman. And...uh...men and women are...it's what God created." Suzaku was surprised by the words coming out of his mouth. He had never been in a situation like this before.

Wow, Shirley thought to herself. She was beginning to understand this guy. He was some religious kid who was so sheltered that he didn't know what a blunt was, didn't know he had a huge dick, and—this thought popped into her head—had probably never done anything with a girl.

She kinda liked it. A handsome, virgin boy with a big dick. She could teach him everything and he would probably do exactly what she told him to do. She could really have fun with this. True, he will probably cum quickly in the beginning, but she could train him.

"You know what," Shirley said, "I've been in the sun too long. I don't wanna get burnt. You wanna go to my car?" She pointed to her very expensive red Ferrari parked about 100 feet from the water.

"Uh, sure," said Suzaku, still unsure of himself.

Shirley grabbed her stuff and started walking quickly to her car. Suzaku followed behind. His eyes became glued to her butt cheeks as they swayed back and forth. He was amazed by how much the cheeks stuck out from her body. He had never seen anything like it. So much ass. It was a new concept to him. I bet it would feel really good to grab those big butt cheeks and squeeze them, Suzaku thought. Oh my God! What am I thinking? But then he remembered what Shirley had said: "It's only natural." Yes, Suzaku thought, smiling to himself as he watched those cheeks sway back and forth. It's only natural.

They got to the car. "Get in the passenger seat," Shirley ordered him. She got in the driver's seat. There was a long pause. "So, you ever been with a girl?"

"No."

Shirley grabbed his cock through the thin material of his pajama pants. She was right. It was huge. Her fingers couldn't wrap all the way around it. She moved her hand up the shaft to the head. The head felt even thicker than the shaft. This had to be the longest and thickest cock she had ever touched, and she had touched many.

"God damn," she said.

"Why are you swearing?" he asked. His heart was racing.

"Because you're huge."

"I'm huge? What does that mean?"

Shirley realized she would have to explain everything. "It means you have a very...very large penis."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

Shirley laughed loudly. "Oh my God. Are you fucking serious? No, it's not bad. It's good. It's very good. The bigger a man's dick...the better..." Shirley stumbled. She wasn't sure how to explain such a basic concept. He really didn't know? Incredible, she thought.

"Also no offense but what kind of Asian are you?" she asked.

"I'm Japanese but I was adopted and raised in the U.S." he told.

She pondered for a moment. "OK, this is how it works. Every man wants to have a big dick. The bigger the better. If you're a guy, and you have a big dick, you're very proud of it. Sometimes guys are too proud of it. I mean, it's not everything. And you shouldn't be an asshole about it..." Shirley was getting off topic. She was remembering some guys from her past who had decent packages but turned out to be dicks.

Suzaku furrowed his brow, trying to understand everything she was saying. This was all new to him.

"So, basically, having a big dick isn't everything, but guys think it is. Women like it, too. Most women, anyways. Some women love a guy with a big dick. The bigger the better. But not all women. For me I like it big, but it doesn't have to be that big. I mean, it depends on the guy. How good he is in bed. If he's actually nice and treats me well. Does that make sense?"

"Uh, I guess. Why do they like...I mean, why do guys and girls like big dicks?"

"Well, some people think it makes sex better for the girl. Because it stretches her out, making more friction, which feels good. And if his dick is long, then it can go deep and she can feel it deep inside her."

"Really?"

"Well, kinda. For me personally, I like it to be above average. But I don't need anything huge to be satisfied. I mean, every woman is different. Some women have looser or tighter pussies—uh, vaginas—and some women have deeper or shallower pussies—i mean, vaginas. And that affects how big of a dick she wants."

Suzaku's mouth was hanging open. He didn't know what to make of it all.

"But I don't think that's the main reason people care so much about big dicks," Shirley explained. "It's mostly just, like...it's like a symbol of masculinity. People think the bigger a guy's dick is the more of a man he is. I think men believe it more, but women believe it a lot too."

Suzaku was beginning to understand. "So, I have a big dick?"

"Yes!" Shirley laughed. "The biggest I've ever seen. Actually, I haven't seen it yet, but just by feeling..." She put her hand back on his dick and squeezed. She caressed his cheek with her other hand. "You're a very big man."

Suzaku smiled. He liked the sound of that.

"Now let me see this thing." Milly pulled down Suzaku pants and his cock sprang up and slapped against his stomach. It was fully erect. "Oh my God!" Milly gasped. It truly was the biggest cock she had ever seen. (and she has slept with hundreds of guys!) It was thick and long and muscular. Veins bulged along the shaft all the way up to the massive head.

Milly stroked it with both hands. "You are fucking hung." She looked at Suzaku and could tell he didn't understand. "Hung—it means you have a big dick," Milly explained. Suzaku smiled. He was learning so much today.

"Also you're the first Asian guy that I've ever seen or did. Not gonna lie I thought Asian guys were small and weren't good in bed. Now I know that's a load of bullshit!" she said.

Milly wrapped both hands around his dick, one on top of the other. There was enough length for a third hand. The shaft was so thick her fingers couldn't wrap all the way around. "How many inches?" she asked.

"I don't know." Suzaku had never thought to measure it. "How many is normal?"

"The average is 6. I usually get guys between 7-11 inches" Milly replied. "But you're probably, like, 13 inches long!" She reached down and grabbed his balls. One ball was enough to fill her hand. "God damn, and you have the biggest balls I've ever seen."

"Is that good?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, definitely."

"Why?"

"Uh..." Milly realized she wasn't sure why. She tried to explain. "It's just...I don't know...it's more manly. Plus you probably shoot a lot of cum."

"Cum?" Suzaku asked.

"Semen," said Milly. He didn't understand. "Ejaculate." He still didn't get it. "The stuff that shoots out of your dick!" He still looked confused. "It makes a woman pregnant!" Milly exclaimed.

"Oh! My seed!" Suzaku finally got it.

Milly laughed. "Yes, your seed." This guy was something else.

Milly spit on her hands and started stroking his shaft. Suzaku watched intently. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt good. "You like that, don't you?" Milly asked.

"Yes."

Milly spit on the head of his dick, then she cupped it with her hand and did a twisting motion. Suzaku groaned. Milly kept this up for a couple minutes. With one hand she did her signature squeeze and twist on the head, while with the other hand she pumped the shaft and caressed the balls. Milly was an expert at giving hand jobs, and most guys didn't last more than three minutes when subjected to her expert technique. But Suzaku still hadn't cum yet.

"You're lasting a long time, baby," she told him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a grunt. "That means, you're taking a long time to ejaculate...spill your seed. That's a good thing. Women like a man who can last a long time."

"Oh," Suzaku managed to say. "I..." then he trailed off, closing his eyes.

Milly stopped stroking. "Are you ready for this?" Suzaku opened his eyes. Milly got on all fours so that her mouth was directly over Suzaku's dick. She grabbed his shaft with one hand, preparing to try to fit his massive cock in her mouth. Her 36EE tits hung down, still barely contained by her bikini top. Suzaku grabbed one and squeezed. It felt like heaven.

Milly held off on sucking his dick. "Oh, you want these?" she asked. She sat back in her seat. She sat up straight and pushed out her chest. Suzaku watched in awe, dying with anticipation. Milly reached for the straps to her top. She paused, making him wait. "You wanna see my big tits?"

"Yes. Please."

He's so cute, Milly thought. He said please!

She pulled the straps down her shoulders and her massive tits spilled out. Suzaku feasted on the sight. They were truly the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Big, smooth, perky, firm and tan. The areolas were big, but not too big. The nipples were long and stood at full attention. "Go ahead," Milly said huskily. She was getting turned on. "Touch them."

Suzaku grabbed them. He had big hands, but each tit was too big to be contained by one of his hands. He squeezed and caressed them. Milly moaned. "Suck on 'em," she ordered him. He did as he was told, leaning over and taking one of her big nipples into his mouth. "Harder!" she shouted. He sucked harder, so hard that it hurt her a little bit. She threw her head back and cried out in pain and pleasure. "Don't stop!" He did as he was told and Milly kept moaning.

Suzaku kept sucking hard on her nipple. It started to hurt too much, and Milly realized he wouldn't stop unless she told him to. He hadn't yet learned to pay attention to her non-verbal cues. She had to give him instructions on everything, which was OK. Considering he was a virgin, he was doing more than well so far.

"Suck the other one," she commanded him. He did as he was told, putting the other nipple in his mouth and sucking it as hard as he could. Milly screamed.

Suzaku stopped and looked at her. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "That was a scream of pleasure. Don't stop." She grabbed his head and pulled it back to her tit. "Keep sucking," she ordered.

It felt so good, she thought, him sucking her tits. Why? She usually enjoyed a guy sucking her tits, but not like this. Something about Suzaku, or this situation, was turning her on in a way she didn't normally feel. Was it his humungous dick that turned her on so much? Or his virgin innocence? Whatever it was, she was starting to loose control. She had thought, with him being a virgin, that this session would just be an introduction. For his pleasure. She figured she would give him a blow job and that was it.

But now she was feeling that need. Deep in her pussy. She needed to get off. Now.

As he continued to suck her nipple and squeeze her tits, she reached down and felt the fabric of her bikini bottom. It was soaked through. She grabbed his dick. She needed it inside her.

"Stop." She pulled him off her tits. "Sit back in your seat. Lay the seat all the way back." He did as he was told. He lay there, waiting for his next instruction, his giant slab of meat pointing towards his chin. She admired his package. His cock, rock hard. His bulging ball sack, tight and ready. Amazing, she thought. The biggest she's ever taken was 11 inches and even that's no match for this superior piece of meat.

She was about to mount him, but then she remembered. "A condom," she thought aloud. She opened the glove compartment and reached for a Magnum. "I hope this fits." She managed to roll it down two inches. Almost enough to cover the bulbous head. Then the condom split. "Fuck!"

She paused for a second. "Fuck it, you don't have anything. Just, like, when you're about to cum, tell me, so I can get off before you cum in me, OK?"

"Why?"

"So you don't get me pregnant! You ask a lot of fucking questions."

"Yeah, OK, got it." Suzaku thought hard. "How do I know when I'm about to cum?"

"Uh...I don't know! I'm not a guy! I guess you'll feel something coming in your balls...or your dick...you'll feel this intense pressure like your dick is about to explode...I think."

"Uh, OK." Suzaku was nervous, but he wasn't about to stop.

And neither was Milly. She pulled her bikini bottom off. She swung her leg over so she was straddling him. Suzaku stared at her pussy. Another amazing site for him.

"Go ahead, touch it." She grabbed his hand and pulled it against her.

"It's wet," he said.

"It's wet for you. Put your fingers inside." She grabbed two of his fingers and directed them into her hole.

"It's warm."

She gasped as she pushed his fingers in and out. Then she pulled them out and took his thumb and placed it on her clit. "This is my clit. While we're fucking, I want you to rub it like this. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Rub my clit with your thumb, and with your other hand you can grab my tits, or my hips, or whatever. Just do what feels good, OK?"

"OK. Milly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for...having sex with me...and...teaching me...and being so nice."

"You're welcome, baby. Now shut up."

She grabbed his dick and positioned her pussy directly above it. She pressed the giant dickhead against her pussy lips. She rubbed the head against her lips, soaking it in her juices. She paused for a moment—she was afraid, but she couldn't turn back—then she dropped her hips all the way down.

She felt his dick hit her cervix and the walls of her pussy tear. The pain was excruciating. It took her breath away. She fell forward onto his chest, unable to move. But as she felt this pain, she also felt a wave of pleasure coming over her. She was cuming.

Her whole body quaked, and as it did, Suzaku involuntarily thrust his hips into her. He was coming too. He cried out at the top of his lungs, then his dick began to pump his seed deep inside her.

Milly realized what was happening but she was unable to stop it. In the midst of her overpowering orgasm, she had no ability to pull herself off his dick and prevent his semen from filling her. Her body kept shaking, and his dick kept pumping into her.

When their orgasms finally subsided, she lay on top of him, exhausted. They were both covered in sweat. His manhood still inside her, his semen dripped out of her pussy onto his balls and the car seat.

That was unlike anything I've ever experienced, Milly thought to herself. She had never had a fuck that intense.

They lay there for a minute, basking in the afterglow. But then a thought popped in Milly's head, and she came crashing back to reality.

"Oh fuck," she groaned.

She had a problem. He had cum in her, a lot. An incredible amount. She had felt it shooting hard into her cervix. And she wasn't on birth control. What would she do?

Then she thought of it: the Morning After Pill.

She jumped off him and started putting her bikini back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Put your pants on," she replied. "We're going to a drugstore."

 **THE END. EXPECT MORE CODE GEASS STORIES!**


End file.
